The Daily Lives of Gay Basketball Players
by carpfish
Summary: An amalgamated collection of drabbles featuring various characters and pairings. Newest: Kise is broken.
1. fukui x liu, smut

**Fanfiction, Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Drabble, Fukui x Liu.**

**Word count:** 620

**Warnings:** NSFW, crossdressing, height complex, sexy shaved legs, almost smut

At the age of 23 and a college graduate, Fukui Kensuke has more or less gotten over his height complex. He hasn't grown much taller since the 176cm of his high school years (which by all means isn't short in the least), but it certainly helps that he isn't surrounded by an entire basketball team of giants anymore. However, there are still occasional exceptions when Kensuke's height issues return with full force, and he curses the heavens, the earth, and all of creation that other men were created so much taller than he. This is one of those moments.

Not that Kensuke would have ever expected to find himself in this sort of quagmire, but really, despite his straight-laced appearance, Liu Wei is a surprisingly resourceful and shockingly creative man at his best. At his worst, he's an bratty maniac who gets his kicks out of intentionally pissing Kensuke off. Right now, the blonde's opinion of his Chinese lover is wavering somewhere between the two extremes.

As Kensuke's gaze trails up the exposed curve of Wei's thigh for the nth time, he wonders exactly when his mouth became so dry, and when his pants got so tight. Although he's almost certain that this is wrong in so many ways, the way that the black knee socks cling to the muscular form of the younger male's legs is disturbingly gorgeous. In fact, Kensuke doesn't even know how or why this is turning him on- he's never taken himself for a knee sock fetishist. Perhaps it's the way that Wei's high heels cause his the tendons of his leg to arch and stretch, muscles pulled taught in a way that shows off their strength, and although Kensuke knows that these shoes were meant for women (and marvels at the fact that his boyfriend managed to find a pair in his size), he thinks that Wei certainly looks better in sky-high stilettos than any girl he's ever seen.

His eyes travel along the curve of Wei's legs up to his thigh and- holy shit the skin is smooth and- has Wei_shaved? _Kensuke can already feel his erection straining against the front of his pants. Judging by the tent in the front of Wei's skirt (_holy shit he's wearing a skirt_-), Wei is enjoying being watched just as much as Kensuke enjoys watching. It isn't as if Kensuke's particularly paid attention to Wei's legs before then; after all, last time he checked, Wei was still as gangly and awkward with beanstalk-long limbs that were disproportional to the rest of his figure as he had been in high school. Kensuke almost feels like slapping himself or not noticing the way that his lover's been building muscle, growing, and maturing. Kensuke isn't sure if it's the look of a masculine figure in women's wear that he finds so ridiculously arousing, or if it's just the effect that Wei has on him.

At the moment that Wei crosses his legs and presses them tightly together, Kensuke'd mind simply goes blank; save for numerous oaths and profanities cursing those _fucking gorgeous_ legs of Wei's to hell and back.

There's a moment of hesitance as both pairs of eyes meet, and Kensuke swallows dryly, and before Wei can even say a word, his lover attacks.

(Later, Kensuke curses Wei's legs and their beauty even more when the younger male's skirt is rucked up around his hips, a sheen of sweat covers his skin, and those lusty thighs are on either side of Kensuke's waist as their owner rides him like his life depends on it. Kensuke still really hates Wei's mile-long, perfect legs, but even he will admit that is one hell of a sight, and completely worth it.)

_(a/n) I don't know. I just really wanted to write about Wei riding Kensuke in a pair of heels and knee socks. I bet his legs are gorgeous._


	2. akashi x furihata, romance

**Fanfiction, Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Oneshot, Akashi Seijuuro x Furihata Kouki.**

**Word count:** 792

**Warning(s):** Possible OOC, character study, wordfart, rambling

Seijuuro's always known that there is a reason why kings do not fraternise with peasants. He'd always assumed that it was because of class differences and status- mere plebeians do not deserve the attentions of a monarch. Up until now, it has never crossed his mind that after ruling from the throne for so long, he may have forgotten what it is like to treat others as equals- or it's more likely that he never learnt to do so in the first place.

The fact is, Seijuuro is meant to rule; it's an overriding instinct that comes to him so naturally that it causes some to question if there's a sort of hereditary royal in his genetic makeup, or if he's descended from the line of a great dictator. Ever since the first day at kindergarten where he'd undoubtedly established himself as despot of the playground, he's made it clear to all that there are only two sorts of people he recognises: Those who pledge their allegiance to and obey him; and those who defy him. The latter are crushed without question and without fail. There are none who may look him in the eye, none who stand equal to the emperor.

As far as Seijuuro can tell, there is no value in collecting Furihata Kouki. The brunette does not strike an especially stunning figure on or off the court, not does he display any particular gifts or talents nor the potential for greatness. In his normality, he fails to have even the lack of presence that Tetsuya possesses. Kouki is just painfully, outstandingly unoutstanding- which is to say that he is not even fit to be a pawn in Seijuuro's plans. In the king's eyes, this boy is of no use at all.

This is precisely why Seijuuro cannot possibly rationalise or begin to understand his desire to possess, claim, monopolise the brunette boy. Considering that Seijuuro has always prided himself on a perfect self-understanding, this abnormality is almost distressing, and something that he seeks to purge. It takes many months of what Seijuuro calls investigating and Kouki refers to as harrassment and terror, before Seijuuro realises and accepts the notion that he may want to possess Kouki in a manner completely unrelated to basketball.

Along with his new revelation however, Seijuuro has discovered a stumbling block that he has never had need to notice before. In retrospect (meaning after a session of absolutely confidential discussion with his most trusted generals- Shintarou, Tetsuya, and Atsushi, that is), Kouki's confusion and bewilderment at receiving Seijuuro's abrupt order to engage in a romantic relationship with him is understandable. It is not a conventional sort of 'confession' by any sort of means, but kings are permitted to break convention whenever they please, and Akashi Seijuuro does not ask, he mandates. It's nothing short of a miracle that Tetsuya is able to mediate the situation between his former captain and his teammate, and not for the first or last time, Seijuuro prides himself on having chosen such trustworthy knights.

Despite this initial success, Seijuuro must admit that for once in his reign, he is not in control; this is a severely unsettling sensation, and his first instinct is to grapple desperately for the reigns in an attempt to regain dominance. This comes in the form of- once again- strict orders and even stricter punishments, an expectation of reverence, and the habit of testing, watching, observing Kouki at any chance he has. Seijuuro cannot tell which is more disturbing- his relative loss or control, or the fact that sometimes, he catches flickers of fear in Kouki's gaze when they're together. Seijuuro never thought that he would dislike being feared.

Seijuuro constantly has to remind himself to be less demanding, to be more gentle, and it's a slow process. Kings cannot lower themselves from their pedestals so quickly, their pride simply will not allow for it; but at the same time, he must remember to exert a certain amount of control. Seijuuro knows he must be careful not to scare Kouki away, to gain his trust bit by bit until the brunette no longer has that hesitant look in his eyes that resembles a skittish deer that would run off at the first sign of danger. However, at the same time, Seijuuro promises himself that he will never allow what is his to be taken from him.

Love is a political game far more complicated than any round of shogi, and one that the emperor gladly rises to the challenge, confident that he will emerge victorious; simply because he simply cannot afford to lose this time more than ever, and if he wins Kouki's heart, he is certain that he will gain the greatest treasure of all.


	3. kiyoshi x hanamiya x imayoshi, crack?

**alternatively:** in which makoto gets what's coming for him and is, quite literally, hit by a bus

**kuroko no basuke, fanfiction.**

**drabble, kiyoshi teppei x hanamiya makoto x imayoshi shouichi.**

**word count:** 474 that took me the entire damn morning to write why

**warning(s):** character death, i don't know whether this is supposed to be taken serious or not

* * *

It comes as a shock to all of Seirin. No matter how many times they'd cursed his name or wanted to take revenge for what he'd done, none of them imagined that Hanamiya Makoto would actually get hit by a bus. In fact, when word of the incident first arrives, most of them take it as a joke and laugh that it's definitely what Hanamiya deserves. Of course, when it's confirmed on the news that a student from Kirisaki Daiichi High was killed in a traffic accident, the entire situation isn't so funny anymore.

It's Riko who delivers the news to Teppei during a hospital visit, and she speaks with eyes lowered towards the ground, and an uncharacteristic softness to her voice, not quite knowing how Teppei will respond. But perhaps it's not so unexpected when his reaction is one of grief and sorrow, considering that this is Teppei after all, and even after all this time, he still can't find it in him to hate the person who put him in the hospital. The rest of the visit is quiet, and Riko departs with promises to drag Hyuuga and the rest of the team along with her next time. For a long time after, Teppei just stares outside the window with a pensive expression, without a single word.

When he's finally allowed to walk again after months of physiotherapy, Teppei visits a florist, and buys a bouquet of flowers. The shop attendant, an elderly lady, asks him if it's for a special someone. As he limps out of the shop, Teppei smiles and answers that it's "something like that".

If anything, Shouichi is a bit disappointed that he wasn't present to see it happen. It's rather anticlimactic that the boy who'd worked so hard to build such a menacing reputation meets his end in such an utterly unspectacular way. Shouichi pities that, if nothing else. But in the end, the boy that Shouichi knows is a smirking middle-school brat who gets full marks on tests that he studies for, and competes with Shouichi to be the point guard for their basketball team. Shouichi's already lost that boy once, so this time it isn't that bigger of a difference.

Sometimes when he's changing, or in the shower, Shouichi looks up at the mirror, and can't help but feel a sense of absence in the lack of scars, marks, and bruises around his unblemished shoulders and neck. It's too minor to be counted as loss, but merely the realization that something that he once hated is no longer there. The process of adapting to new circumstances, he supposes.

It takes a while before he stops feeling the ghosting sensation of fingernails digging into his back, and smaller hands wrapping around his throat- all displays of ire and affection. Maybe he should buy a cat.


	4. hara ft furuhashi & hanamiya, headcanon

**kuroko no basuke, fanfiction.**

**drabble, hara kazuya ft. furuhashi kojirou and hanamiya makoto.**

**word count:** 775

**warning(s):** oneshot more like headcanon dump, i knew that the oneshot would be worse than the outline lol, lots and lots of headcanon background

* * *

On the first day of elementary school, Hara Kazuya accidentally shoves a boy into the mud. He doesn't mean anything by it, really; it just so happens that he uses a bit too much force when clapping someone on the back, and the puddle was just there. However, the gleeful smile that doesn't quite fade when the other boy collapses into the dirt, and thus Kazuya's actions are misinterpreted as intentional, which understandably enrages the victimised child. This misunderstanding results in a fight that takes two teachers to break up. When confronted about his actions, Kazuya refuses to give an explanation and just gives a cheeky smirk while rubbing the bruise on his jaw. Needless to say, Kazuya's parents are far from pleased at what the teacher has to say about him when they arrive to pick him up.

This incident turns out to be highly indicative of the pattern that emerges over the next decade of so of Kazuya's school life. It isn't as if the blonde actively goes out and seeks fights- it's just that even after all his years of social interaction, it seems like he hasn't quite grasped the fact that other human beings are capable of feeling pain and offense very acutely, which results in a lack of concientiousness in his words and actions. Many times has the clumsy phrasing of a statement in less eloquent company, or an unintended but rough elbow to the chest of a classmate been translated into hostile behavior. Of course, Kazuya does have to account for the factor that he gets a kick out of tricks and misfortune at others' expense; this is probably another reason why people seem to have particularly short fuses when around him.

Kojirou says it's Kazuya's wide smile and refusal to look anyone straight in the eye that pisses people off. Unlike Kazuya, who hides his eyes behind a curtain of crudely snipped blonde bangs, Kojirou stares right at people, and it's possibly the most unnerving thing ever. His eyes are wide and blank, as if there's no soul inside of him, and Kazuya thinks that this stare of his is half the reason why nobody ever successfully prosecutes him for all his trespasses- the other half is because Kojirou is smart enough not to get caught. That's why, although he gets into just as much trouble as Kazuya does- and often has to bail his blonde friend out- Kojirou's record is as clean as freshly-fallen snow; if only on paper. Nevertheless, Kojirou's exemplary academic results more than make up for the schoolyard rumors of his misdemeanor, and Kazuya's parents regard him as no less than their son's sole beacon of moral uprightness and principled behavior. Their impression of the dark-haired boy is an utter travesty, but Kazuya has no plans to correct their views any time soon.

In the last year of middle school, Kojirou applies to the prestigious Kirisaki Daiichi High School, which happens to have one of the top ten promotion percentages in Tokyo. While the word on the street is that it's a school full of rich brats, Kazuya's parents insist that he follow suit. It takes an entire year of remedial classes and study sessions with Kojirou in which they actually have to study, but by a stroke of miracle, Kazuya manages to get in as well. His parents are delighted, hoping that a higher-class environment, combined with Kojirou's company, will be a good influence on their son's wayward behavior.

It turns out that Kazuya's parents couldn't have been more wrong; on the first day of school, Kojirou and Kazuya are approached by a fellow first year by the name of Hanamiya Makoto. Upon introductions, Kazuya immediately points out that the shorter boy has eyebrows the shape of tadpoles, and for a moment, realises that this might turn out just like the first day of elementary school. Hanamiya's lips twist cruelly, but instead of spitting back another insult or beginning to yell as Kazuya expected, he retains his composure. Smiling, he asks the two boys if they'd like to join the basketball club with him. Kazuya remembers playing a few games in middle school (as well as the brawl that ensued afterwards due to several fouls that he'd committed), and looks to Kojirou. Neither of them see any harm in trying it out for a day at least, so they agree to the insistent boy's invitation, and Hanamiya smiles widely.

Hanamiya's teeth are as white as bones, and his smile is like oiled crow feathers. By the time Kazuya realises that he and Kojirou are caught in a web, it's already far too late.


	5. hara x furuhashi, not romance

**fanfiction, kuroko no basuke**

**drabble, hara kazuya x furuhashi kojirou**

**word count:**622

**warnings:** crappy writing, boys being stupid and kissing each other, i don't even know, i'm sorry i think everything that i'm writing for this challenge has turned out pretty bad ;;;, does this even fit the theme?

* * *

Kazuya's kisses are always light and teasing; a short, fleeting press of chapped lips against chapped lips, a flicker of tongue and sometimes a flash of teeth, and then he's gone. Kojirou is often subject to these sudden assaults after practice, after games, during intervals between classes. Whether it's in the corner of the changing rooms when nobody is watching, or on the desks of a vacated classroom, Kazuya always seems far too eager to steal his lips. Kojirou probably should make something out of this, but the truth is that he doesn't feel anything about it at all. Kazuya's always gotten a kick out of causing trouble for Kojirou, so he doesn't see why he should interpret this any differently.

If anything, Kazuya's improved since middle school, and his kisses are actually good sometimes. It's certainly more pleasant than that wet, sticky experience when a girl in middle school confessed to him before planting her lips sloppily on his own. He rejected her in a rather blunt manner, and he hasn't received any other confessions since, but that's most likely for the best. He'd probably be thinking of Kazuya whenever any other girl kissed him, and that's rather disturbing. It isn't as if Kojirou is so interested in a girlfriend anyways.

Kojirou doesn't know why Kazuya does this- he can only assume out of boredom, or trying to get a rise out of him- but they're just silent, quick affairs. They haven't been caught by anyone of importance yet (there was one time that Yamazaki saw them, froze, and just walked right out of the locker room, but he barely counts as important), and while there have been a few close calls (like that time Kazuya tried kissing him over Seto's sleeping body), nothing bad has come from it yet, so Kojirou doesn't see the need to complain. He's certain that the kisses don't mean anything to either him or Kazuya, and it should probably stay that way.

Kazuya's kissed many people, that much is obvious in his technique. It's been a while since the blonde has figured out that girls' kisses are too soft and tender and boring to suitably entertain him, but that doesn't stop him from doing so. Although the kiss from a girl itself is none too exciting, the adrenaline rush from knowing that her boyfriend is right around the corner more than makes up for it.

It always comes back to Kojirou though, because Kazuya is pretty certain that he likes Kojirou's kisses the best. Whenever he kisses girls, they always yield so easily and quickly, melt under his lips and let him take control so easily; it's not even a challenge anymore. When he kisses Kojirou, it's like kissing a stone wall- no reaction, no emotion, but that's where the intruige lies. Every once in a while, when Kazuya does something with his tongue, or when he nips on a certain spot, Kojirou's inhibitions will drop for the shortest moment, and Kazuya will hear a soft sigh, even a muffled sound in the back of his throat. These are what keep baiting Kazuya on, because he keeps wondering what will be the next thing to bring a reaction from the other boy.

Kazuya kisses Kojirou for the thrill, and just for the satisfaction of being able to draw some sort of emotion out of the deadpan boy. He doesn't know why Kojirou goes along with it, but he can only assume that it's got something to do with not being bothered to do anything about it. He's pretty sure it probably doesn't mean anything to Kojirou, so he'll just keep on thinking of it that way. It's simpler and easier that way after all.


	6. hara x furuhashi, smut

**Kuroko no Basuke, fanfiction  
Furuhashi Kojirou, Hara Tatsuya.  
Warning(s): **sex, friends with benefits, first time writing smut in ages

* * *

If there is one thing that Kojirou has learnt in all his years of friendship with Hara Kazuya, is that an offer for sex is something that should never be turned down. It was mildly shocking the first time he was propositioned by the blonde, though in retrospect, Kojirou should have realized that this would be the natural progression of things, considering the many inconsequential little kisses that they'd shared over the years. Nevertheless, the casual way that he states it right out of the blue, while they're taking the train home together nevertheless, is the slightest bit daunting, even if Kojirou doesn't show it, and he can't wonder if this is a regular habit of the blond's.

"Wanna fuck?" Kazuya asks, between chews of bubble gum, and Kojirou nearly chokes on his soda, but thankfully doesn't. He raises an eyebrow in question, which only prompts Kazuya to repeat himself. Kojirou is certain that he's heard correctly this time.

Kazuya makes it sound so simple, what with their houses being in close proximity and his parents going out for the night. "I'm horny and can't be bothered to go out and find a girl, so why not?" is his argument, and Kojirou really doesn't know whether to rebut his logic or not. Then Kojirou thinks of the kisses and how very skilled Kazuya is with his tongue. In the end, neither of them are virgins, and Kojirou doesn't have much homework that night, so why not?

That night, Kazuya proves that he is even more talented with his tongue that Kojirou previously could have imagined, and Kazuya discovers sounds and expressions that he never even knew Kojirou could make as the dark-haired boy writhes and gasps on Kazuya's sheets. Kazuya loves the way that Kojirou shudders beneath him when he circles his tongue around the crown of his erection, and the groan that he makes when Kazuya lowers himself onto Kojirou's cock is just priceless.

Kojirou's fingers dig into Kazuya's hips in a way that is sure to leave marks the next day, not that either of them mind at the moment, and Kazuya moans low and breathy as he moves, lifting off and impaling himself onto Kojirou. When Kojirou's hips can't help but surge upwards into the tight heat, Kazuya throws his head back with a cry, and Kojirou catches sight of his eyes; beautiful, pupils blown wide and glazed over with pleasure. There's still a trickle of precum on the corner of Kazuya's mouth from when he sucked off Kojirou earlier, and his entire appearance is so erotic that Kojirou comes, filling the condom with a wordless grunt.

The next morning, they clean up the bed, take showers separately, get dressed, and head to morning practice together. It's as if nothing of monumental importance has happened, and Kojirou catches up on homework that he missed the night before on the train.

The next time that Kazuya propositions him is a few weeks later, and this time Kojirou becomes much more acquainted with Kazuya's sheets as he's fucked brutally on his hands and knees. This time, Kojirou is smart enough not to hesitate when taking up the offer.


	7. kirisaki daiichi, gen

**Fanfiction, Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Oneshot, Kirisaki Daiichi, no pairings (genfic).**

**Word count:** 1573

**Warning(s):** Possible OOC

**For aomineblue. **

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Seto is the first to fall asleep. Although Kirisaki Daiichi has forged an unsavory reputation through its use of dirty play, its practices and training camps are certainly no less hellish than those of other teams, especially with a captain who's more of a sadist than most. One would think that a coach who actually has to participate in the drills and exercises that he sets would be more sympathetic to the plight of his players, but true to his nature, Hanamiya relentlessly delights in his teammates' suffering. After all, cheap tricks and high IQ are useless if you don't have the basic skill to back it up.

After finally being released from hours of grueling stamina training, Seto staggers into the cheap inn room that's been rented for their training camp, already dressed for bed and looking more dead than alive. Even after standing under a steady massage of steaming water for nearly ten minutes, he can still feel a burning sensation spreading through his muscles with every movement, and he dreads to imagine how sore he'll be in the coming morning. Without a moment of consideration for his teammates, Seto topples onto the first futon that he sees. Pulling his eyemask down to obscure his vision, he races more than drifts off into sleep, and the question of why a single futon is so massive never so much as crosses his mind.

The creak of old wooden floorboards beneath the weight of labored footsteps herald the arrival of yet another teammate barely minutes later. Yamazaki tosses the screen-door open in a rough motion, but doesn't make any move to enter. He simply stands in the entrance as the expression of post-trauma weariness on his features goes blank, and binks once- then twice. Hanamiya had mentioned being strapped for cash to fund their regulars-only intensive training camp, but the brunet forward had honestly been expecting more than one bed in their entire room. No matter how he scans the dingy, dimly-lit space, he only sees wallpaper that's peeling at the corners, water stains on the ceiling, worn tatami matting on the floor that is far overdue for replacement, and- the centerpiece of the scene- a huge off-white futon that would probably be able to fit their entire team of regulars side-by-side under normal circumstances, but is now completely occupied by the gangly limbs of a 190cm-tall center.

Yamazaki's first instinct would be to yell at his teammate and kick him off before taking a spot on the futon himself, but after those last few sets of suicides, his legs can barely support his slouched standing posture, let alone muster the strength to drag 76 kilograms of lazy bastard a single inch. Out of sheer willpower, the forward manages to nudge the sleeping boy rather roughly with his foot, but his effort is in vain. Seto is impossible to budge when he's sleeping. Looking around the room, Yamazaki wonders if it would be possible to ask the innkeeper to bring in more futons or blankets. However the mere thought of having to walk all the way down the hallway and to the front desk just to make the request, and then possibly having to drag said futons or blankets all the way back to the room is an impossibly herculean task for Yamazaki at this stage.

With several halfheartedly muttered curses and complaints, he consents to the cruel will of the universe. Settling down and making himself comfortable as he can given the circumstances, Yamazaki props his much-abused feet up on the small of Seto's back as a footrest and proceeds to pull some of the blankets out from under his unconscious form. Only so much blanket will give, and the pillows are suspiciously solid, so it's not the ideal situation, but Yamazaki will take whatever rest he can get after the day's torture. He's asleep within minutes.

When Hara slides the door open, it's impossible to see the way his eyes widen and light up beneath golden bangs. The power forward suffers from a brief conflict as to whether he should take pictures of his teammates' sleeping faces for profit (although Seto's sleeping face really isn't a rare sight), or to jump right into the middle of the futon, possibly breaking backs and waking people in the process. Such possibilities are immediately expelled from his mind the moments he takes a step forward, and a sharp pain shoots its way up from his hamstrings to his gluts.

Giving a groan of agony, the blonde cups an aching buttock with one hand and limps towards the bed. There's no way he'll be able to pull any tricks tonight, not after getting fucked up the ass by Hanamiya's monstrous training regime. Snickering softly at his own clever use of metaphor, Hara all but keels over on the edge of the mattress, rolling over only so that he can use Seto's butt as a pillow. What the taller boy doesn't know won't kill him, Hara reasons to himself.

Casting a glance towards his unaware teammates, Hara considers the possibilities for such a situation, and can't help but find it a shame that he doesn't have a marker on him. Seto sleeps like the dead, and Yamazaki doesn't look like he plans to return to the land of the living any time soon either, so Hara would most likely have free reign should he decide to give the brunet a forehead mole to match Seto's, or cut off that annoying strand of hair that's always sticking in the latter boy's face. Just as Hara wonders if he should actually turn these possibilities into a reality, Yamazaki shifts in his sleep, and suddenly the blonde has half of his teammate draped on top of him. Reduced mobility accounted for, Hara gives a small sigh and decides that knowing Mako-tan, tomorrow's practice will be even more laborous, so he might as well rest while he can. Cutting Seto's hair can wait for next time he drowses off during training.

By this point, it's difficult to tell whether Furihashi's eyes have always resembled those of a dead fish, or if the boy is simply chastened with a survivor's calm from the horror's he's been subjected to. It's highly likely that the deadpan expression plastered on his features is a combined result of both. Unlike his teammates, his feet do not drag along the floor nor stumble as he slowly makes his way to their team's rented room, but as soon as he opens the door, he stops.

Glazed-over eyes attempt to make sense of what is becoming a tangled web of limbs and bodies, but Furihashi is too exhausted of mental coherency to even attempt reasoning how this mess came to be, so he merely accepts it. He can't see an empty spot with enough space for him to curl up and get his rest, so he decides that he'll take advantage of the situation while he can.

The crook of Hara's half-bent knees along with the curve of one of Yamazaki's shoulders provides a convenient cranny where he can rest his head. The rest of Furuhashi's body is laid on top of teammates' stomachs, legs, and one of his feet is precariously close to Hara's face, but the dark-haired small forward simply cannot be bothered to care anymore. Rational thought attempts to warn him that they're all going to be in terrible shape once morning comes, either from being slept on top of or from bad sleeping position in general, but sleep is the overpowering state of mind, and Furuhashi's brain is soon filled with the sweet lull of silence.

Hanamiya is the last to enter the room, simply because he's always last to finish practice. Even after his regulars have staggered off to the showers, he remains on the court, shooting, dribbling, and going through drills on his own. As the captain and coach of this team, he has a standard to uphold, and he refuses to be dethroned and uncrowned once again, not by his own subjects. Continuing to work even after the rest of his team is all but ready to drop dead, Hanamiya sees- no, knows- this to be a power symbol as much as self-improvement. It is something that will force Kirisaki Daiichi to acknowledge, respect, and fear him, to remind them that he is the leader of their flock whether they approve of his methods or not. As such, he pushes himself to the very limits of human ability during these solitary sessions, stopping only when he's moments from passing out.

However, even the clever 'badboy' cannot help but be slightly taken aback at the sight of the veritable dogpile that awaits him when he finally enters the team's inn room. Hara is drooling onto Seto's thigh, and Yamazaki looks particularly in danger of receiving Furuhashi's foot to the face; Hanamiya really isn't quite sure that he wants to know how this peculiar circumstance came about.

The dark-haired spider stares at the spectacle before him, before rolling his eyes and giving an exasperated huff. Idiots, the whole lot of them, he thinks to himself, though not without some measure of affection. Hanamiya perches himself atop the mass of tangled bodies and sheets as if assuming his place on the top of the hierarchy or throne, before curling up on his side and joining his flock in the realm of sleep.

(a/n) I really love Kirisaki Daiichi as a team and as individuals. This may be rather OOC, so forgive me. Hopefully this fulfills the prompt and entertains as well as satisfies.


	8. yousen, gen, christmas special

**Kuroko no Basuke, fanfiction.**

**Fukui Kensuke & Liu Wei & Okamura Kenichi, oneshot.**

**Wordcount:** 966

**Warning(s):** n/a

**Yousen Idiots Christmas special. **

Kensuke enters the dorm kitchen to the sight of Liu huddled up near the windowsill with a blanket wrapped around him. The taller boy seems to have trouble folding his long limbs into a position that will allow him to completely cover his body with the blanket, and has ended up with one leg curled up against his chest as he hunches over the knee, and the other leg remains stretched out and uncovered. The tile of the kitchen walls is cold in the wintertime, so Liu must want to keep as much of his body covered by the blanket as possible. Kensuke takes a few moments to observe the serene smile on the other's boy's face before he realises exactly what it is that has Liu so entranced. Taking several steps towards he sink to fetch his mug, Kensuke remarks lightly, "Looks like it snowed last night."

Liu's head rotates to the side to spot Kensuke, and he gives a nod of greeting. "It's all white outside," he replies slowly, as if he's still half-asleep, and returns to admiring the scenery. The kitchen is mostly quiet except for the sounds of Kensuke preparing a kettle of hot chocolate. The rest of the boys in the dorm are probably asleep, he thinks. It's seven in the morning, on a Saturday no less. Kensuke has to be at his part time job on weekends, but there's not much of a reason for anyone else to be awake. It'll probably get much noisier later; Murasakibara will make a huge fuss about how cold it is, and as always, Himuro will be tasked with the mission of placating the giant. Kensuke wonders if Okamura is awake yet- it's possible; even if the third years have already retired from the club, Okamura still likes to go for morning jogs on the weekends, but Kensuke isn't sure if that's possible in this weather.

There's the sound of porcelain tapping against tile and then the scratch of chair legs against the floor as Kensuke sets down a mug of hot chocolate next to Liu before pulling out a chair for himself to sit on. "What's got you up so early?" he asks as he takes a sip of the warm beverage. Liu thanks him, and follows suite. It really is strange to see the taller boy out of bed at this time of the morning; Liu is the second latest sleeper on their basketball team, bar the purple giant.

"Nothing special, I just wanted to see the snow," Liu tells him, and his smile grows slightly wider. "We never had snow in Hong Kong or Tokyo, so when I came to Akita, it was my first time seeing anything like it."

As a native of Akita, Kensuke has always lived and grown up in such conditions, but while he may not remember the amazement of seeing his first snow, he can still understand the wonder and serenity in beholding a freshly-fallen snowscape. "That's nice," he comments, for lack of much else to say, and his kouhai nods in agreement.

It must have snowed heavily over the night, because Kensuke can tell that there's a thick layer of powder on the ground. Someone will probably have to go outside and shovel the pathways, and Kensuke wonders if his power as a senpai extends to ordering his juniors to do that for him. When he thinks about it, the snow isn't much more than a pretty inconvenience, because while it looks nice, not only is it a pain to clean up, it'll also make the roads dangerous and icy, as well as delay any transportation. Kensuke's bus to work is probably going to be late, and he'll be getting back later than usual as well. Neverless, he allows himself to appreciate the sight of an unblemished winter wonderland outside the window, even if it'll only cause trouble later.

"Are you going anywhere for winter break?" Kensuke asks suddenly, and Liu's posture straightens slightly. The taller boy blinks several times, as if processing the question, and Kensuke doesn't blame him for being tired. It's getting more and more difficult to wake up in these frigid temperatures.

"I'm going back to stay with my family in Tokyo," Liu murmurs shortly, and rests his head on the windowpane. His eyes flutter closed, almost unwittingly, and for a moment, he looks as if he's fallen asleep.

All of a sudden, a loud knocking sound on the window startles the both of them, and they turn to see a grinning face pressed up against the frosted glass in a grosteque smile. Kensuke starts for a moment, and Liu actually gives out a yelp of shock before jumping away from the window. Outside, Okamura holds his belly as he laughs at his teammates' reactions to being caught off guard, and Liu visibly blushes in embarrassment. "What the hell was that for, gorilla face?" he yells in retaliation, although the assaulter may not be able to hear him.

Kensuke rolls his eyes, and beckons Okamura to come inside, raising his mug of hot chocolate in invitation. The bigger boy's eyes practically gleam at the site of the beverage, and he nods enthusiastically, like an oversized dog, before trudging his way to the entrance of the dorm building to come inside for a hot drink of his own.

Kensuke gets up from his seat and stretches towards the ceiling. The other boys will probably wake up soon, and the entire kitchen will get much more lively, especially with the scent of chocolate wafting through the entire place. Casting one more glance towards the white-covered scenery, a cheeky grin slides onto Kensuke's features. Time to get some idiot kouhai to clean up the snow.


	9. kise x midorima sakurai x wakamatsu

**kise x midorima, idol au **

**for lynn (sicacorium)**

**in which kise is an idol and midorima just wants to play his piano**

Shintarou's three-room apartment is too small for a piano; as meticulous as his cleaning is, there's already barely any space for his bed as it is. His kitchenette is composed only of a stove, a sink, and a toaster oven, while his clothing can only take up half of his closet; the other half is filled with previous lucky items. His text books take up a copious amount of space, and despite all attempts to keep them stored in an organised fashion, they remain stewn in haphazard piles on one side of his bedroom. Even the bathroom is occasionally used as a storage area, and several clothes hangers are kept near the shower curtain. To even think of putting a piano in this already-cramped apartment would be absolutely absurd.

Luckily for him, there is a public recreation centre near where Shintarou lives, and for a small fee, he books one of the practice rooms on the basement floor for several hours once a week. There, he can have some time away from noisily arguing neighbours and the wind rattling through plastic curtains while he practices his art.

It appears that fate wishes to deny Shintarou serenity on this particular afternoon, because although the basement level is supposedly soundproof, he can still hear the racket coming from the mob outside. He'd had trouble getting into the recreation centre at all, and had to be let in through the back door by a custodian who'd recognised him after pushing through the crowds of adolescent teenaged girls holding neon signs who had surrounded the venue. Apparently, some celebrity or another was holding a small concert for his fanclub. Shintarou has never been very engaged in pop culture, but he can't help but hold a none too small measure of disdain and annoyance towards the performer in question for disrupting his weekly practice.

Shintarou's indignance only increases tenfold when he reaches the practice room, and finds it already in use when he clearly remembers making a reservation. He enters the room without knocking, a gesture that he hopes will effectively convey the level of his displeasure, ready to announce that he's booked the piano. But before he can politely ask the intruder to leave immediately, Shintarou realises that the man sitting at the piano is, in fact, the idol whose face is plastered on the many posters hanging outside. More importantly, the idol is currently in the middle of playing a piece by Bach which Shintarou recognises. This convinces Shintarou that he isn't some imbecile who can't tell Bieber from Beethoven.

As it appears, Kise Ryouta is not only a talented pianist, but also knows how to play the guitar, drums, violin, saxaphone, and clarinet; as Shintarou understands it, his selling point is more the breadth rather than the depth of his abilities. However, the blonde's capacity for visual comprehension and reproducing the actions of others is unparalleled, and even Shintarou is grudgingly impressed when the blond manages to mimic his playing of Chopin's Nocturne almost perfectly. However, that is not his only talent.

By the time that Kise leaves for his concert, he's somehow managed to coerce Shintarou into exchanging phone numbers with a promise that he'll come and listen to Shintarou play again sometime. Shintarou is quite sure that the blond's charismatic smile isn't the only reason for that.

* * *

**wakamatsu x sakurai, supernatural beings au.**

**for flightlesscrow.**

**in which sakurai has PMS and Wakamatsu is a horny bastard**

Sakurai always gets moody during the full moons, almost as if he's a woman going through a monthly cycle. Most of the time, he's timid and shy, apologising for the least of things and even at times when he shouldn't, to the point where it gets irritating at times and Kousuke almost has an urge to slap a muzzle on him. However, during this time of the month, Kousuke always feels like the zebra being stalked by a lion in those Discovery Channel documentaries, and the thought of Sakurai's claws and teeth sinking into his haunches always makes Kousuke feel skittish.

Centaurs are far from defenseless herbivores and have no natural predators, but the way that Sakurai eyes Kousuke is definitely a cause for concerns. Wolves are powerful creatures, and werewolves even moreso, especially when the moon is waxing like this. Kousuke's read in newspapers that this month's full moon might be the brightest in the past decade, and he isn't sure whether to dread or anticipate the coming events.

Sakurai's moon phases usually aren't as violent as some other weres', but they tend to go either very well or very badly. At their best, the brunet is just a bit more on edge than usual; at their worst, Sakurai becomes highly competitive and highly possessive, usually causing him to piss off people in ways that he regrets later. However, either way results in Sakurai taking charge in bed and that's always great, so Kousuke can't find it in him to complain. It's just rather unnerving when Kousuke trots around the house shirtless (as centaurs are prone to do because why wear a shirt if you're not wearing pants anyways), and he can practically feel Sakurai's gaze trailed on his every move.

It's also quite distracting when Kousuke gives Sakurai lifts from place to place on his back, and of course Sakurai has to hang on for dear life because Kousuke is fast and trying to saddle or bridle a centaur is a massive deathwish. But somewhere in between the grocery store and their apartment, Sakurai goes from clinging to Kousuke's shoulders to nibbling on them, and Kousuke can't tell if it feels arousing or threatening because he isn't sure if Sakurai wants to eat him up figuratively or literally. It's probably better for him to focus on the latter, because there is no way he can gallop with a raging boner.

But in the end, Sakurai puts up with the way that Kousuke acts during mating season and centaur stamina really is something to contend with, so Kousuke decides that letting Sakurai have what he wants for a few days a month is the least that he can do.


	10. kise & aomine, angst

**kuroko no basuke, fanfiction.**

**kise ryouta and aomine daiki, oneshot.**

**wordcount:** 1473

**warning(s):** heartbreak, angst, major character injury, oblique spoilers/required knowledge from Q195

_[spoiler/author's note: for those who don't know, Kise sustained a leg injury in the match against Haizaki, and now in the Seirin-Kaijou game, he was benched because the coach and Kasamatsu didn't want him straining the injury and turning it into something worse. His limit is 2 minutes. However, 4 minutes before the end of the game, Kise insists on going on no matter what, so there are worries and speculations that he may actually permanently injure his leg. This is a 'what if' scenario.]_

—-

There are yellow-brown flecks on the pastel green curtains, and Kise can't help but wonder if they're from dust, dirt, or maybe even a previous patient's long-dried blood. It's not the ambiguous origin of the stains that bothers him though; rather, it's the way that that they make the already tacky curtains look even tackier than before. The entire room in itself is quite a shabby affair, with off-white walls and a vase of plastic flowers in the corner, and Kise keeps wondering to himself who in the hell chooses light green curtains for any sort of room. The drapes are the same color as a doctor's scrubs, and while Kise remembers a scientific explanation for why surgeons have to wear that particularly hideous shade of green, it's still no reason to put patient's through the agony of having to endure such a horribly decorated room. Wards, after all, are not operation theatres. Seeing the color of scrubs every waking moment, combined with the pervasive stench of antiseptic and overt cleanliness, is oddly depressing; to Kise, the entire sickly atmosphere only serves as a continuous reminder of his own situation.

So lost is he in the contemplation of scrub-colored curtains that Kise almost misses the sound of footsteps and the door opening. He turns away from the window to see who it is, and his eyes widen in surprise. "Aominecchi! It's nice to see you!" Kise greets his visitor, and his smile is plastic. The tension in Kise's features and the flash of pain in his eyes give away the fact that he means the exact opposite, and by now, Aomine knows him well enough to pick up on the signals. Kise can tell by the way that the dark-skinned boy can barely be bothered to force a half-smile onto his face. Aomine is definitely the last person that Kise would like to see in this state, and Kise can only hope that the other boy understands the reasons for his apprehension; it's been difficult to come to terms with the current state of affairs, and Aomine's presence isn't making it any easier.

Aomine takes a seat next to Kise's hospital bed, and notices the way that the blonde avoids making direct eye contact. His gaze is fixed on the fake carnations on his bedside table, and Aomine really can't tell what he's thinking. It takes a few moments before Aomine decides to break the silence; he knows that he shouldn't be pushy with Kise at this time, but he's never been very patient, and Kise will always just flitter around the subject without ever mentioning it. "You didn't tell me you were in the hospital, Tetsu had to text me and tell me to see you," Aomine remarked plainly, and although it wasn't meant as an accusation but merely a statement of fact, Kise clearly takes it as such. A light wince crosses the blonde's face, and his grin widens sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry about that, Aominecchi," Kise chuckles as he looks towards the window. "It's not much, just checking up on an old injury, so I didn't think I needed to tell anyone." This is a lie, and Aomine doesn't have to see the tightening of Kise's shoulders or the sadness in his smile to know so. "But the doctor says it's fine, so there's nothing to worry about." It isn't until now that Kise turns back to face Aomine, and he gives that practiced expression of ease and calm that's appeared on more magazine covers than Aomine can count. Aomine can't help but feel a stirring of rage and hurt that Kise has to be so artificial in front of him.

Kise can see Aomine's hands curl into fists on his knees, and knows that Aomine knows the truth, or at least knows that he's lying. Kise doesn't want to hear the confirmation of reality coming from Aomine because Aomine is, at the core of all that arrogance and anger, a lost and very pure little boy who just loves to play basketball. If Aomine acts like nothing's happened, then maybe Kise can just go on denying and pretending for the rest of his lie, but Aomine's incapable of lying and manipulating, he's far too stupid and childish for that. Whatever he says has to be the truth, or he will believe that it is truth and will it into existence. Kise doesn't want to face this reality, and prays that Aomine won't force him to do so, but when has fortune ever been on his side, really? Today must be a terribly unlucky day for Geminis.

"Stop bullshitting me, Kise," he hears Aomine growl, and Kise's gaze is cast downwards, back towards his own lap. The illusion of normalcy and levity is broken, and something seems to go out inside Kise as well. Kise's always been so vibrant and lively, as if he's been under a permanent spotlight all his life. The overenthusiastic and fun-loving Kise is all that Aomine's ever known, and it's the only Kise that Aomine knows how to handle. Right now, it looks as if all the stagelights have suddenly shut off, leaving a tired actor alone in the darkness. What disturbs Aomine the most is the resignation and hopelessness that's appeared in Kise all of a sudden, in the slump of his back and the idleness of his hands. It's completely different from the intensity and willpower of the same boy that he met on the court, and Aomine wants to say that there's something gravely wrong with this, that this can't be the Kise that he knows at all, but the words fail to form on his lips.

Kise takes a deep breath, and when he exhales, it looks like all the breath has been pumped out of him, and he looks so small in the hospital robes. The stretch of his lips looks more like a grimace than a smile, and there's a certain frailty to the way that he looks. This is new to Aomine, because while Kise may be shorter and smaller than him, the blonde is by no means skinny- basketball practice has made sure of that. But right now, Aomine can't help but feel as though Kise might be blown off by a strong gust of wind. "Sorry, Aominecchi," the blonde mumbled, eyes staring at his blanket unblinkingly. "Looks like I'll never be able to provide you a challenge after all."

In this moment, everything fits into place, and everything shatters to piece. Kise watches Aomine's eyes widen with rage and horror at realising the true gravity of the situation. Aomine grits his teeth, and his eyes sharpen with a feral intensity that is both beautiful and frightening. "It's the wound from Haizaki, isn't it?" He growls, low and dangerous, and warning sirens start blaring in Kise's mind. He reaches a hand out to grab at Aomine, but then remembers that he's not supposed to move, and he isn't able to stop Aomine from standing up and storming towards the door, no doubt intending to hunt down Haizaki and beat the shit out of him. Kise's cries of "Aominecchi, no!" "Wait, Aomenicchi, stop!" are completely ignored as Aomine stalks away, and it's only when he has his hand on the doorknob that he freezes.

"Aomine!"

The lack of endearment at the end of his name is so jarringly foreign coming in Kise's voice that Aomine can't help but stop cold in his tracks and slowly turn around to face the blonde on the hospital bed. Even from this distance, he can see tears welling up in Kise's eyes and dripping down his cheeks like a pair of fountains, but Kise isn't even sobbing, just staring at Aomine wide-eyed, silently begging. There's no way that Aomine can ignore such a desperate plea, and he slowly wanders his way back into his seat with the otherworldly blankness of a shock victim, because this sight is shocking and terrible and wrong.

As soon as Aomine's sat down, Kise's eyes gaze into his filled with a sense hopelessness and naked honesty that hurts Aomine to look at, but he can't help but hold Kise's stare. "It's alright," Kise whispers in a voice that sounds as fragile as he looks. The tears are still flowing, but Kise acts like they're not there. "It was my own fault anyways. It was my fault for being stupid and pushing myself too hard. No-one else's, okay Aominecchi? You don't need to blame them."

Aomine has seen Kise upset and battered many times, the most recent of which would be in the aftermath of the Touou-Kaijou match in the Interhighs. But never has he seen Kise so broken, and he doesn't know why it hurts, it just does.


End file.
